One Sky, One Destiny Rewrite
by Xanatha Kaname
Summary: My re-write of One Sky One Destiny. Crossover of Naruto and KH. Hope you enjoy it. Rated T for Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

One Sky. One Destiny

* * *

Right, got to explain a few things first to stop any confusion.

This will be based in Konoha, but will start in Destiny Islands. The KH party will go to Konoha.

This will startjust before the bell test. All the Rookie 9 will be 16, so will Team Light, and Team Guy will be 17. Any Jonin or other older characters will be the same age. Team Sand will be 16, if that isn't their canon age, cause to be honest I don't have a clue what it is. I just think 12 is too young to start sacrificing your life for your home. Hope you appreciate this. And most look 16-ish anyway.

No pairing have been decided, if any. No Yaoi, no Yuri and NO LEMONS! I want to write a fic not a smut. Pairings are negotioable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or any anime/manga/game.

* * *

Chapter 1.

A new world

As they sat on the paopu tree at night, the brown, spiky haired boy said to the other 2 teens sitting next to him,

"Wow, as much as I love you guys, but I am BORED AS FUCK!" said a brown, spiky haired 16 year old boy.

"Same" replied the red, poker strait haired girl

"We need something to do. As much as I love this world, we need something to do. Why didn't we steal a Gummi Ship, discovering new worlds would be fun, wouldn't it Sora" said the grey-silver, also poker straight haired boy, turning to the brunette boy.

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked the brunette, Sora.

"Cause we were so desperate to get back to this boring shithole, that we didn't even think of the consequences about our sanity, we just wanted home. When someone said "there's no place like home" they obviously didn't live hear. We need to go to another world, we haven't even seen a single Heartless or Nobody. It's soooooooooo boring here" said Kairi, albeit a bit wordy.

"You said it Kairi, not me" said Riku. "And remember, the Keyblade wielder can-"

"Can not interfere with the affairs of the other worlds, yea yea yea. Since when did you care?", asked Sora.

"Since we both nearly died or gotten lost forever if not for Kairi."

"But , who cares? I mean Malificent is gone, so is Organisation XIII, you have proof Sora with Roxas in you. All we need to do is get off this island and do something fun. I say Twilight Town. We should see Hayner and the Gang." said Kairi

"Hey what's that?", enquired Sora, looking at something bobbing in the sea.

It was a bottle. Sora jumped off the tree, and opened it. Inside was a message. With the King's seal. He read out loud what was on it.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi_

_Hey guys hope you are doing OK. I hate to ask is if I send the Gummi-Ship to you, could you investigate a world that seems to be in danger? Now I know you are wary Riku, but you must remember, if a world is connected, then it's heart is open and vulnerable to the darkness_. _You 3 will need to seal it. I would do it by myself, but Minnie is too scared to let me out the castle nowadays. Fair enough if you ask me, I need to start spending some time with her, I've been fighting the darkness for too long. Send your reply ASAP._

_Many Thanks, The King._

_P.S. Donald and Goofy are on other business right now, I'm sorry, but they can't help._

"_Gwarsh your majesty, do we have to do those training exercises, cause they will take years to complete with all the missions we have to do, hyuk", is what Goofy is saying, while Donald is saying * _Makes strange duck noise that I cant write for the love of Mysterious Voice *

"_Why your majesty, it will take too long and we could help Sora and the gang. WHY???"_

_You guys can handle it, is all I can say._

_P.S.S How do these messages reach you anyway. I mean, we share the same sky sure, but the same ocean. I don't know, but it seams to work_

**XXXXXXX**

Twilight Town

**XXXXXXX**

Ollete was walking to the Usual Spot, when she spotted someone strange. It was a man, dressed in a strange garb, for this town at least. It looked like a grey cloak, sort-of. He had long, black, greasy looking hair, and very pale skin. What was truly strange about him was his eyes. They were yellow, and had cat like slits. He was walking with another man, with white hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing glasses. It was difficult to guess his age, because he looked about 19-20, but he talked so mature, and his _hair. _It was impossibleto just guess. They were talking. They were saying strange things like "Chuunin exams" and "Kazekage" and … "Sarutobi-sensei"???

These two make Ollete curious, so she decided to follow them. Hayner and Pence would be late... again, so they wouldn't miss her. All she had to do was follow them. Eventually her curiosity would be quenched and she could go, simple as.

Then again, why did she have the feeling she was making the biggest mistake of her life following them. She shoved her conscience to the side for now, she was too curious to care.

**XXXXXXX**

30 minutes later

**XXXXXXX**

This was getting scary now. This was a murder plot, to kill this "Sarutobi" person. She needed to get out of there, and tell the authorities, but why couldn't she move away from them. She kept following them. Then Ollete heard the words she had been fearing for 30 minutes now.

"Shall I eliminate our little spy, Lord Orochimaru?" asked the purple clad man, who's name was Kabuto, she picked up.

"Go on, I want to see a little bloodshed, might be fun in this pathetically boring town" replied the snake man, Orochimaru.

Ollete done what any 16 year old girl would have done in this situation. She ran. And ran. AND RAN. She knew these people were bad, they practically reeked of wrong. She ran to the only people who might be able to help.

"Sypher, help me!!!" she screamed as she saw the teen.

"What do you want, loser? Can't you see we are busy, doing Disciplinary Committee business. Get lost loser" said Sypher, looking smug as he said it.

"Yea, can't you see we are busy, y'know?" said a big guy in orange.

"Away" said a quite person standing next to Sypher. Vivi said nothing.

As the 4... well more 3, Vivi was trying not get involved, argued, the purple clad man walked around the corner. He pulled out a strange knife and charged and the kids with a smirk on his face.

**XXXXXXX**

Kabuto's POV

**XXXXXXX**

Kabuto pulled out a kunai, and ran at the kids. It only took so long because he wanted to prolong the chase. He wanted some fun, he was so bored.

As he was about 10 feet away, he felt a kick to the chest, a powerful one.

"Summoning Jutsu!!!" shouted a strange red-clad ninja. He had a long white mane of hair, in a huge ponytail and a headband that had the kanji for "Oil". A puff of smoke, and there was a toad... A toad... Kabuto sweatdropped.

"You have chosen the wrong opponent today my friend, as you have chosen to fight against the Legendary member of the Sannin, the handsome, the rich, the incredibly powerful, Toad Sage JIRAIYA!!!!"

Yes Kabuto's sweatdrop got _bigger. _It got even bigger when the toad turned to it's master and said

"Jiraiya, why do you only ever summon me to do the dance. It gets me rather annoyed when you summon me for this only purpose."

Sweatdrops all around, as even the Twilight Town gang got very awkward.

"Wait a second, I didn't chose you as an opponent, you kicked me first and summoned that … thing" said Kabuto

"That wasn't nice" replied the toad.

"Oh well JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN!!!, I am afraid we can't fight, I have an appointment to keep" said Kabuto. "Here's something to remember ME BY!!" he shouted as he threw 3 smoke bombs, to distract the Toad Sage. "And girl if you say anything..." he knew he didn't need to finish.

The reason he shouted "Jiraiya of the Sannin" was to warn his Lord of him. Lord Orochimaru couldn't be stopped... not yet.

* * *

Well That's the first chapter. Stretched as far as I can compared to the original so I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, moving house is stressful, takes up a lot of time, and there's no internet as I am currently writing this which gets my arse into gear to actually write. Until the next update,

Xanatha Kaname


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Konoha, Connected.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

As Naruto began walking through the forest he heard some rustling noises.

"Declare yourself!", he called to the dark trees. Silence. "Damn, my whole body is playing tricks on me, it mustn't have liked my training. Oh well don't worry, Ramen Time", he said out loud to his growling stomach.

**XXXXXXX**

Hinata's POV

**XXXXXXX**

Hinata froze as Naruto shouted out. _Please tell me he didn't see me, please tell me he didn't see me, _She thought to herself.

"Damn, my whole body is playing tricks on me, it mustn't have liked my training. Oh well don't worry, Ramen Time", He said, making her sigh in relief. _I have to tell him how I feel, or I'll lose him to someone else_. As she walked through the forest, she heard a rustling noise. It was the same as before, she didn't make the noise.

She looked in shock as a black creature rose up from the ground. It had big yellow eyes and looked like an ant with 4 legs and no pincers. It looked like it was looking for something. Hinata instinctively went into the Gentle Fist stance. The creature noticed her. It made no sound as it charged, as if it was a shadow moving.

She struck it in it's oversized head. It was only as big as a baby, which scared her, it was like striking a child. The creature dissipated into a dark mist. _What in Kami's name was that?,_ she wondered to herself. Several more rose from the ground. As they charged at her she realised, _I can't fight them I need help. What do I do? What do I do?_

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto's POV

**XXXXXXX**

As Naruto walked through the woods he heard a scream. A women was in danger. _Who was that, gotta help them. Damn it would you MOVE already!!!!, _screamedNaruto's mind as he ran in the direction of the scream as his body was still in pain after the training. As he reached the source he realised who ever screamed was watching him train. _Hehe maybe it's Sakura! I'll get a chance to impress her, _he thought with a smile.

When he reached the location, he realised (and with a twang of annoyance) it wasn't Sakura. But Hinata was now in danger, he needed to help. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU", he said and with a puff of smoke 6 Shadow Clones appeared, to match the enemies 8. He helped Hinata fight the mysterious enemies, and they were quickly defeated. _Why didn't they attack my Shadow Clones?, _he wondered. He turned to Hinata. "Are you OK Hinata?", he asked her.

Hinata pressed her index fingers together and blushed, at her weakness. _Damn, why do I have to keep doing that?_ "Th-thank y-you", she managed to stammer. "I wo-would have gotten hurt i-if you did-didn't save me."

"It's fine, Hinata, I couldn't just-", was all he managed before she hugged him, tears streaming down her face. "Let's go back to Konoha", she said, _Together_, was thought to herself. She couldn't pluck up the courage to tell him. _Yet._

**XXXXXXX**

Kiba's POV

**XXXXXXX**

"Right Akamaru, eat this food pill. We are going for another try" said the Beast Tamer, Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement, and as he swallowed the pill, he became more feral and his fur turned red. "Right then, Human Mimicry." Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba. "And for me, Beast Mimicry!" shouted Kiba. Both the Kiba clones went on all fours and grew claws and became feral. "Now" the real Kiba growled, "Aim for that oak there. Ready? Go. FANG OVER FANG!!!"

The Kiba clones became tornadoes of fangs and claws. They struck the oak tree, and splintered it heavily. "Can't go again, or we will exhaust our Chakra. Right Akamaru lets go home."

"Ruff!" barked Akamaru.

*sniff *

"What is it boy" asked Kiba.

"I don't know something weird. I can't put my paw on it." replied Akamaru, but all we could of heard if we were there would be: "Ruff, ruff, growl".

"Well lets investigate" said Kiba, confident he could protect himself if push came to shove, same with Akamaru.

They jumped through the trees with ease as they homed in on the strange... _Well it's not Chakra, I can't tell, it's like a force or an instinct. Well we are going to find out, cause we are here right now._

They descended to the ground when they saw what the disturbance was. It was a strange creature. It had a black head, and yellow eyes. It was wearing purple (1) and had an emblem on it's chest. It moved very erratically , and had a helmet on. It wasn't a ninja, hell it wasn't even human. When they touched the ground, it immediately turned around. It ran after the Beast Tamer and his puppy.

"Impossible, only a Hyuuga could have detected us, we made that landing perfectly."

Kiba realised Fang Over Fang would not work as they had used to much Chakra during training.

_Can't use Fang Over Fang so then... I have 5 Kunai and 20 Shuriken, and Taijutsu. I have one Explosive Tag. I will back off and start throwing ranged weapons, then if it gets close, I'll switch to Taijutsu. If things get bad... wait a second, how could it? I'm just too awesome. but _just in case _I can use that Explosive Tag to get out of there, using my last Kunai to distract it, and get the hell out of Dodge. Right now start._

Kiba started throwing Shuriken at high speed, but because he wasn't a great shot, so most of them missed. The ones that hit, went straight through it. _What the fuck? Oh well better save all the weapons, cause they aren't working. And it's close enough, fight!_

Kiba struck a quick jab at it's chest, wanting to avoid the helmet in case of injury. The thing wasn't even fazed as it smacked him with inhuman strength, sending him flying. Akamaru barked,

"KIBA!!! What do I do?"

"Don't know boy, but I think getting out is a good idea" replied Kiba. "Wait, I have some Soldier Pills. Come here Akamaru, this guy is going to be the first victim of our new jutsu" he finished, smiling.

"Good plan" barked Akamaru, smiling as best he could.

The white puppy jumped to his master and swallowed the pill Kiba held out on his palm. Kiba swallowed one himself. Kiba gave Akamaru a second pill, after the buzz of the Soldier wore off slightly, which turned the puppy's fur blood red, and more feral. "Human Mimicry, Beast Mimicry.

FANG OVER FANG!!!!" shouted Kiba.

The creature had no clue what was happening as it was hit by the tempests and dispersed into dark mist. "We got him" said Kiba panting. "Out of pills though, so that was definitely our last today. Hope no more arrive"

Kiba wished he never opened his mouth, as 4 more rose out of the ground itself.

_We are so screwed, _Kiba thought feeling through his equipment. _Kunai, no. Shuriken, no. no pills left what so ever. Wait, THE TAG! This better work or we are dead. Don't think I could take to many direct hits from them, they are strong._

Kiba wrapped the tag around a kunai handle. He mumbled "Boy, I am giving you an order. I want you to go back home. Wait for me there. If I am not there in the next 20 minutes, then this didn't work_ (Although im pretty damned sure it will!) _and I am dead. Relay this message to Ma and Hana. Thanks boy. Now GO!"

Kiba jumped over the group, the opposite direction from Konoha. "GO!" Akamaru looked at him sadly then left. As much as they wanted to, an Inuzuka dog couldn't disobey a direct order, they just couldn't. It was in their genes to follow their owner, to the death if they had to. Akamaru wanted to turn back and help Kiba, but Kiba gave him a direct order. He couldn't stop moving, his body moved to Konoha, but his thoughts stayed with Kiba constantly.

Kiba saw that Akamaru was out of the way so he threw the kunai, activating it with Chakra so it set off the fuse. He ran in the opposite direction and heard a massive explosion, and felt it. A huge wave of heat and sound blasted him off of his feet and into a tree. Kiba groaned when he heard something snap. _Probably a rib, that's going to hurt like a bitch. Well at least all the creatures have been taken care of._

He proceeded to the village, making sure to look out for any creatures, and avoid any strange forces in the future.

Chapter 2 done. WOOOOOO!!!

And I still don't have internet at the time of writing this, so chapter 3 will be re written as well. Hope you enjoy it, and please, PLEASE review. I like them, even if they say my fic sucks. It shows that people have been reading it.

Until next time

Xanatha Kaname

&

Thank you to my beta reader

ikilljackals


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts

"Xanatha Kaname!!! Wake up!!!", shouted his mother from downstairs.

"I'm up... sort of!", he replied.

He jumped out of his bed and got in the shower. Afterwards he dried himself off, and looked at himself in the mirror. 6" exactly with shoulder length black hair, red got changed into his clothes, Black combats, a Black shirt and a full length black leather Converse.

While walking down the stairs in his 2 floored house, he sparked up a cigarette with his Zippo Lighter. Taking a draw he entered the kitchen. "I'm going up town, to try and see if anywhere is offering jobs", he said to his mother.

"Right, will you be home for dinner?", she asked.

"Dunno, maybe", he replied.

"Try to please", she nearly begged.

"I will. Love you, Mum", he said as he exited the house.

He started to walk up town and met his friend Kieran. "Completed Kingdom Hearts II yet?", he asked. I turned to him. Just over 6" 2 with bright ginger hair going down to his back. Dressed all in black, jeans, boots and band t-shirt.

"Of coarse I have. Proud Mode for the 3rd time. And just beaten Seph last night", I said, with a hint of pride.

"Well then, you need a life. And a girlfriend", he said sarcasticly.

"Too true.", Xanatha replied.

*

In town, Kieran and Xanatha just searched about for jobs. None again. "Hey, let's go down to the park. I'm bored.", said Xanatha.

"Sure, nothing else to do", Kieran replied.

Down at the park, Kieran and Xanatha were just lazing about, the usual for two 16 year olds.

When they arrived they found a comfy spot, sat down, lit up a cigarette each, and started talking. Anything really, the latest metal band, alcohol, life and death. You know the usual "goth" stuff to talk about.

"- and I ended up passed out on a field 5 miles away. No clue how I got there" was how Xanatha finished his sentence.

"You need to cut down mate"said Kieran as Xanatha lit my 5th cig in about an hour.

"Meh, there's things that can kill me quicker"

"Like?"

"A bullet, sword, buses, cars, knife, beaten to death, y'know the usual things that kill a human"

"Whatever man"

Continued talking about stupid shit until about 2.30. Then their friend Beth found them.

"Hey guys how are you?"

"Pretty good just waiting for the day to pass"

"Yea, I know, really slow today"

Xanatha studied his friend. 5 foot 8 inches, big blue eyes, same as his. Brown hair down to her shoulders. Flowery blouse and jeans. And as HOT as lava. Kieran has had a thing for her for at least a year, but he's been playing it cool. She's very shy and not too fond of boys right now. Probably the hottest girl in town, and she has no sex drive, despite the fact she could get any guy she wants. She gets some grief for hanging out with us, but anyone that starts a fight with her, starts one with them. Some guy actually pulled a knife out at her some time ago. The doctor told Xanatha later that he would never look the same after the beating that they gave him afterwards.

She sat down and joined the conversation the boys were having. Some time later they heard a strange report from the radio at the café they were sitting not to far from.

"_.....There has been a new species of animal discovered. It is small, black, and has a bulbous head. It is very aggressive, and when a scientist attacked one, in defence, his weapon passed strait through the creature! If the strange creature is backward engineered, then we could maybe have discovered life on another planet. Rumours floating about that this might be the Roswell Alien. But like I said, rumours. Stay tuned for updates on the creature....."_

He three friends looked at each other in horror.

"It... it cant be. Heartless don't exist. They come from a video game, not a jungle in the middle of fucking no where" said Xanatha slightly panicked.

"It's fine, man. Don't worry like you said, video game, not jungle" said Kieran, reassuringly.

"Yea, come on, just a coincidence. That's all" said Beth, more looking like she was reassuring herself, more than anyone.

**XXXXXXX**

Later that day

**XXXXXXX**

After a serious think, and realising the creature must just look like a Shadow Heartless, not be one the 3 friends calmed down, albeit after a lot of cigarettes.

On the way home they saw something very odd. Some_one_ they all recognised. She was walking out of a betting area, or bookies, and she had a follower with her. Holding a pig.

"A _pig_?" stated Kieran. "Today is getting weirder and weirder. First a Heartless sounding creature on the radio, and secondly what looks like characters from Naruto. This is starting to creep me out now"

They were bored, and had time to kill, so they followed the two women. One was in a green jacket with the kanji for "Gamble" on the back. Grey trousers (pants for the Americans) and shirt. What was strange about her (and made her even more noticeable) was her very ample chest. Blonde hair, about shoulder length. She looked to be in her late 30's, early 40's. (AN/ I knw Tsunade doesn't look that old, but she has changed her Henge for this world)

"Must be in trouble with some of the bookies here, huh? Her age has changed, from the anime." said Beth.

"If it's really her. It can't be though, just a VERY good cos play. She can't exist, she's a fucking anime character for Christ's sake" replied Xanatha.

The friend she was with was a girl in about her mid-20's, with shoulder length black hair, and a black kimono. If one looked carefully enough, then they would see a slight bulge on her wrist. She was quite pretty, and the strange thing was she was carrying the pig, almost like how Paris Hilton carried that dog around.

Xanatha plucked up the courage. "L-lady Ts-Tsunade?"

She immediately spun round and grabbed him by the throat, after a very quick dash. And held him by the throat 4 foot in the air.

Xanatha instantly realised that the anime didn't overdo her strength at all. It was like having a big pair of pliers grabbing your neck and squeezing _very _tightly.

"Speak now. You tell me what I want to hear, and you can live. I don't hear you talking" she said, very sadistically.

"That's because you've got his throat, you ..."

The look the woman threw him was enough to make a hungry, horny Chihuahua shut up.

The hand loosened, enough for Xanatha to talk, with great difficulty.

"Please let me go. I can barely breath. Press a kunai to my neck if you want me still. Anything but you using your strength" Xanatha gasped.

She let him go, but immediately put a kunai to his neck, just as he wanted.

"Now then, why are you still alive? And how do you know my name?" She said the last part full of Tsunade rage.

"You didn't crush my windpipe * wheeze * but you nearly did. * hack hack * And as to how I know your name * hack * you won't believe me" he wheezed out.

"Not the answer I want" said Tsunade, and pressed the kunai, ever so slightly closer and was about to strike when Beth piped in,

"You're a fictional character, in an anime called 'Naruto' and we don't know how you are here, but you are. Please don't hurt him, he doesn't want to harm you, and he couldn't anyway. Please leave him" she finished with a bow.

"You are lucky you have friends. Keep a hold of them, don't let them slip. Oh and, that was the answer I wanted to hear. Your friend wasn't lying."

Tsunade pulled back the kunai and told Beth to stand up.

"Now then, sorry about that but..." started Tsunade, but froze when she looked at Xanatha again. There was blood on his neck, just a trickle, but enough to bring back memories. Ones that she wanted kept down. _Dan. Nawaki. It's all my fault_.

She knelt on the ground and started to cradle herself, whimpering. Xanatha realised what was going on, and immediately covered his neck. It didn't hurt, he went through worse, but he knew of Tsunade's hemophobia. He mopped up the blood with his shirt, and spoke to the girl, Shizune.

"Heal my neck, please. I know it's not serious but I know of Tsunade's fear. Please, for her sake, not mine."

She nodded, went through some hand signs and her hands glowed green she pressed one to his neck, and it started to smoke. It stung but after 2 second it was healed. He noticed the kunai on the ground, picked it up, wiped it, and gave it to Shizune. She shook her head.

"Keep it. I don't like them anyway" was her reaction.

"More of a senbon girl?" Xanatha asked.

"How do you know? Only my Lady knows."

"Same reason I know who you are Shizune. Come with me, and take your Lady with you. She will need to recover. We want these memories out of her head immediately."

"How do you know?"

All Xanatha did was touch his nose with his thumb and say "I'll explain everything later. Deal?" he asked holding out his hand.

After looking at his hand Shizune took it.

"Deal"

**XXXXXXX**

Kieran's home

**XXXXXXX**

"Thanks for letting us crash here man"

"No problem, you know what my Dad is like"

Kieran's father was the stereotypical drunk. Beer belly, balding at the top, and always out at the pub.

We stayed often whenever his dad went on one of his sprees.

"An apple a day..." he keeps saying, but none of them think cider counts. Lots and lots of cider.

"So Shizune, I think I better explain. First, Kieran could you make some tea for Tsunade, she looks like she needs it. And I'll have one as well thanks. We will also need your laptop." instructed Xanatha.

He nodded, tilted his head to Shizune, the universal sign for "yourself?". She shook her head. He inclined his head towards Beth.

"Yea sure. I'll help, if you want"

"Why not?"

As they left the room Kieran threw a look of "I can't believe my luck" at Xanatha. He just threw the "Shut up and get the tea" sign. To normal people, flipping the bird.

"How is she?" Xanatha asked.

"She's stopped rocking about and muttering, so she will be back to us soon. How did you know a cup of tea would help? Is it the "I know everything about you" thing?" she responded.

"Nah, it's just the Scottish thing to do, offer a cup of tea at anything really. Just to warn you it's different from your stuff." he said with a smile.

"Why not, I'll try it. What else is your friend getting? A lap what?"

"A laptop. A device that- well it does a lot of things really. It's pretty much a portable computer and has all the same functions."

An awkward silence ensued. Kieran and Beth walked in, Beth with a tray, cups teapot, sugar and milk. And Kieran with a laptop.

"Right give us the laptop."

"What about the password? You don't know it."

"Please, your password is as predictable as the sun rising."

Kieran blushed slightly at this and said, "What is it then?"

"Ginger Ninjas Rule"

"STFU noob" (A/N:this is actually something my friend would say. I am not being lazy, or think I am on an IM)

After switching it on, and typing in the password, Xanatha poured some tea for everyone.

"Right then. Google Images. Tsunade." He typed then showed the screen to Shizune.

"What the hell? The box has her face in it. And mine. And WHAT ARE WE DOING!?"

Not realising he had picked one of the many Yuri pictures of them he turned the screen and actually looked at the image he was choosing.

"I will not mention this ever, if it makes you feel better Shizune?" Xanatha said, hoping those words were not going to be his last.

"Please. I don't want my Lady knowing" she said, no hint of her reaching her wrist.

"Knowing what?" a depressed, but sturdy sounding voice asked.

Everyone froze. Blue lines. And sweatdrops.

"Fuck it. I don't want to know." Tsunade said. "Is that tea. As in the weird white stuff?"

"Yea, it's for you, drink up"

"Right how do you know us?"

Xanatha then proceeded to tell them about "Naruto". As much as he thought he could at least, considering they might be before the series even began right now. Not mentioning Orochimaru, or any of the Invasion Arc.

"So, we are on TV? And are watched by millions? And books? Ummmmmmmmm, how did you notice us and no one else then?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh that's easy, we are all sad, Naruto's for Kids, not 16 year olds, that's why."

"Okayyyyyyyy."

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune piped in. "It's happening soon"

As she held up her watch. Which was beeping. And there was the Heartless symbol on it.

Yaaaaaayyyy. Getting internet tomorrow, so these three chapters can finally go up. WOO.

And the third chapter done.

The Naruto's for kids thing wasn't a dig at ANY Naruto fan (I am writing a fic about it so I am a fan)

Got to go, writing makes Tobi (FUCK, Xanatha) sleepy

Night all

Until next time

Xanatha Kaname

&

My beta reader;

ikilljackals


End file.
